


consequences

by Wildehack (Tyleet)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyleet/pseuds/Wildehack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very tiny accidental pregnancy story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	consequences

**Author's Note:**

> So sometimes you're digging through your backlog, because you hate your thesis and your life is terrible. And then you realize that you totally forgot about the tiny story you posted to tumblr in like, the year of our lord 2012, and you get this urge to memorialize it because hey, isn't it cute? Doesn't it amuse? etc.
> 
> This was apparently written for muddlepuddledemon and the prompt "darcy lewis + accidentally falling pregnant."

“But it makes no biological sense,” Jane said for about the five millionth time, looking almost green with distress. “It just—it can’t happen.” 

Darcy was sitting down, looking at her own reflection in the weird stained glass floor of the rainbow bridge. She didn’t look knocked up. She poked her own belly with a finger. She didn’t feel super pregnant, either. 

The healer was adamant, and starting to get sharp with Jane after the hundredth request for some kind of logical explanation. “If you will insist on engaging in coitus at the base of the World Tree,” the healer snapped, “you must be prepared to deal with the consequences.” 

The Consequences, apparently, were that Darcy couldn’t go home. Because something was gestating in her womb, and apparently intergalactic law made it an Asgardian citizen, or some shit. She was allowed to abort it, but not to abscond with it to a backwater planet lacking in proper medical care. Proper medical care according to Asgard, which meant magic. 

"I can confirm the healer’s report,” Heimdall said calmly from where he was definitely not opening up a portal to send them home. “I can see the child." 

Even Jane shut up to stare at him. 

"But it’s, like, a week old,” Darcy said blankly. “Not even. Pregnancy doesn’t…work…like that.” What was she talking about? The only person she’d slept with all last month was Jane, and that was a whole drunken inadvisable friendly sorry-you-and-your-superhero-boyfriend-aren’t-gonna-work-out thing, and she was pretty sure babies didn’t usually result from cunnilingus. 

The healer charged off on another impatient explanation, Jane still appearing nauseated but determined to prove the whole thing a hoax. 

“So what’s it look like?” Darcy asked Heimdall in an undertone. 

He shrugged. “Not much, yet. But it will quicken according to our kind, and not yours. If you wish to keep the child, you would indeed be better served by our healers.” 

She shuddered, imagining a super fast growing Thor baby clawing its way out of her stomach Alien-style, already wielding a miniature hammer. “Yeah, okay, no arguments here.” 

“—What?” Jane interrupted herself, turning to stare at Darcy. “You don’t—you want to keep it?" 

"Whoa,” Darcy said. “Nobody said anything about anything.” She was going to have to think about it, okay? Thinking was going to need to happen, especially if it really was gonna be her baby—Jane’s baby—if it really was gonna be a brown-eyed girl with Jane’s nose and Darcy’s sarcasm and alien super-strength, a kid as strong as Sif and smart as Jane and, well, Darcy’s. Mom’s gonna be thrilled, she thought stupidly, and I bet she’d help me out, and grandma too, and. “I need to sit down,” she murmured, suddenly dizzy. 

“You are sitting down,” Jane said, alarmed. 

“Fuck, this is gonna be a long nine months,” Darcy said, and put her head between her knees instead of listening to the healer drone on about how it wasn’t going to take that long.


End file.
